


Third Time's the Charm

by AidanChase



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 23:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AidanChase/pseuds/AidanChase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick Grayson reflects on how Timothy Drake came to be the third Robin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Time's the Charm

Dick had been around for most of the build up, so it only seemed right for him to be there for the actual moment.

He'd originally only come home to see Barbara in the hospital, but Alfred had insisted he stay for a while longer. That was hard, readjusting to the manor. And going out at night with Batman was kind of like the struggle most kids go through when they have to move back home.

You move out and you get used to being free, independent, kicking it with friends your own age at night. But then suddenly you're back at your parents' house and they want to know where you're going, what you're doing, when you'll be back. Sure, Bruce Wayne would never tell Dick Grayson, "No," because at least on that level he understood Dick was an adult child who could make his own mistakes. But Batman never stopped telling Nightwing what to do.

And so Dick had put space there, tried spending most of his patrol alone. Firstly, he wanted the freedom of being his own hero. Away from Batman. It was the whole reason he wasn't Robin anymore. And secondly, he needed the space to think about Barbara and deal with the fact that one of his best friends nearly died off the job. It brought up a lot.

But being home while Barbara was in the hospital meant he'd been there when Tim Drake showed up on the Wayne Manor doorstep with a picture of The Flying Graysons in hand. He'd been there when Tim confronted Bruce Wayne about Batman and Dick Grayson about Robin. And he'd been there when Tim insisted he was going to be the next Robin.

Of course Bruce said no. Dick would've said no too. Because after what happened to Jason years ago, after what had just happened to Barbara, how could they let a kid put himself in that kind of position? That was hardly fair.

Dick had been sitting in the hospital the next day, shortly after Barbara had woken up. The doctors had said her spine was too badly damaged to walk again. Dick was trying to cheer her up, telling her that there was all sorts of physical therapy to try.

"I'm retired anyway," she had said. "But I'm glad you're back."

"I wouldn't leave you alone like this."

"No. I mean, Bruce needs someone with him."

That night, Nightwing stuck close to Batman and he saw the change Barbara was talking about. The increase in brutality. The complete carelessness for peace and personal safety. He'd known Jason's death had an effect on Bruce, he just hadn't realized how bad. But apparently Timothy Drake had, and Dick gained a new found respect for Tim. Intelligent detective skills, a knowledge of what The Batman's moral code should be centered on, and more importantly, an understanding of what Bruce needed.

Dick had been there the second time Tim came around. Again, he hadn't said much, but as he watched the way Tim argued with Batman, he liked this kid more and more.

"I told you no," Bruce had said harshly.

"I know what I'm getting myself into!"

"You don't."

"If you don't train me, I'm a liability now that I know your identity."

That had given Bruce pause. But it hadn't changed his mind. "I said no. I don't want another sidekick."

"But you need one!"

Dick wanted to give Tim a gold star, a pat on the back, and buy him an ice cream sundae.

"Get out," Bruce had said darkly. And Tim had enough sense to know that the fight was done for that day.

When he was gone, Dick made the offhand comment, "He has a point."

"About what?"

"All of it."

And then Dick had left and bought Tim an ice cream sundae, because damn the kid deserved one.

The ice cream sundae had been a nice gesture, an extension of friendship. But Dick also knew that if Tim was serious about being Robin, he had to know what he was getting himself into. So he took Tim to see Barbara.

"Who's this?" she'd asked.

"Tim Drake. Fan of the Flying Graysons," Dick introduced.

Tim had smiled shyly and not said much else.

Afterwards, when they went back to Wayne Manor, they stopped at Jason Todd's grave.

"Still want to be Robin?" Dick had asked.

Tim had nodded. "Yes. More so. If The Joker isn't going to stop, then neither should we."

Dick thought about that word, "we," for a long time after. It was the turning point. There was no longer any doubt that this kid would become a hero, whether Bruce let him or not.

"So train him," Dick had said after patrol that night. "He wants to fight, but he needs guidance. If you ignore him he'll get out there and he will get himself killed. But if you help him, then he'll have a chance."

Bruce hadn't answered. He didn't even say good night but then, he never said good night.

The next morning, Tim came again. He had marched straight into the kitchen where Bruce and Dick were having coffee, and before either could say anything, said, "I don't care what you say. I don't care what you think. I'm going to become Robin, because The Batman needs a Robin, no matter what he thinks he wants. And if you won't train me, I'll make him do it," and he pointed at Dick. "And if he won't train me, I'll make Barbara do it. And if she won't train me, I'll train myself."

Bruce had said nothing. He simply got to his feet and walked into the library. Dick and Tim had followed.

Without a word, Bruce opened the bookcase and walked down into the Batcave. Tim ran after him. Dick smiled and followed at a far more reasonable pace.

So Dick was there, when Bruce handed Tim the black and yellow cape. He was there when Tim took it reverently and swore in with the same words Dick had. To protect the innocent, to fight the corrupt, and to save those who needed it. And he was there when it was all over, and Tim said, "Okay, but I'm going to wear pants."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this from a tumblr ask prompt about the moment Tim took up the cape and it turned into the story of how Tim got the cape. I have so much fun exploring their personalities and relationships. I hope I did everyone justice!


End file.
